


shao red

by lesbianbey



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Love You, LGBT Solidarity, Mentions of shao/zeke, and thor, thank you, whoever came up with the idea of dizzee painting shao's nails red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: if there's one thing you need to know about shaolin fantastic, is that he does not wear nail polish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm going thru tumblr and I saw a concept post and this is what I produce in fifteen minutes. i'm sorry for no caps btw. I didn't feel like it tbh.

if there's one thing you need to know about shaolin fantastic, is that he does not wear nail polish. so when dizzee shows up at the temple with a couple bottles of nail polish in his hands, he deadass thought that shao would just drop everything and allow some nigga to paint his nails.

" _no_ ," shaolin says simply.

"come on shao, it will be a one time thing!"

shao looks at dizzee like he got two heads, because, on a serious note, shao thinks dizzee probably has two heads to even think that the lady killing romantic would ever allow some artsy fartsy bisexual nigga to touch his hands and paint his nails with some foul smelling stuff. "hell no, dizz. what I look like wearing nail polish?"

"I saw this color, and I thought of you," dizzee explains.

"I appreciate that, but I'm still not convinced," shao replies. "I have a reputation to uphold, dizz. I can't just be wearing that shit on my nails and have some nigga threaten to beat my ass over it. I usually understand your ways, but…"

dizzee glares at shao. "but what, shao? you afraid someone's gonna figure you out?"

silence.

realizing how harsh that sounded, dizzee softens. "ok ok, how about this. you wear the polish, and if someone says anything about it, you tell me to wipe it off and I'll never do it again. however, if no one says anything, you wear it until it starts to chip off. I swear shao, it will look so good on you. you have no idea."

shao thinks for a moment. "let me see the color."

dizzee pulls out a bottle from his collection that is the same exact color of shaolin's signature red. what shao could definitely see is that there's a hint of gold glitter, which makes it even more flamboyant than just having a simple red. it's dazzling, and as much as he's fighting the part in himself that's telling him no—

"fine."

dizzee grins from ear to ear, and grabs shao away from his turntables, knowing that if they do it there, shao might get angry if a drop of polish gets anywhere on his turntables. dizzee glides the brush over shao's nails, and it's weird, but it's...calming. shao can definitely notice the gold, which matches his necklace, and the red is even more vibrant on his nails than it is inside the bottle. "why did you want to paint my nails so bad?"

dizzee shrugs. "I thought it would be a good idea. plus...it was thor's idea."

shao rolls his eyes. "why isn't he here?"

"he thought you would smack him for suggesting it."

"well, he isn't wrong. the only reason why I didn't smack you is because you're my brother." shao only met thor a few times, and he was impressed by how pretty the white boy is, but he isn't special. shao already has his heart set on someone else, and even though he's already taken by some disco duck, shao has nothing but time on his hands.

dizzee finishes the last finger, and allows shao to admire his work. "this is so gay."

"and you're not?" dizzee quips.

shao only chuckles. "whatever man. just don't tell anyone about this."

dizzee rolls his eyes. "my lips are sealed." he puts the nail polish bottle back in his pocket. "oh, and don't touch anything for a few minutes or it's gonna smudge. I should put this back or yolanda's gonna yell at me for taking her polish again."

"see you later dizz." after dizzee leaves, shao looks at his nails again, and smiles.

at their next gig, shao's still wearing his nail polish, unchipped and all, and before the gig, dizzee gives him a knowing look. it says a lot, and shao understands it.

"is that nail polish?" zeke figuero points out, with a low voice.

"uh…" shao side eyes dizzee for a quick second, hoping that maybe looking at him would help shao say some coherent words, because he sure can't say shit when zeke's around him. "yeah, it is."

zeke only smirks, his eyes glistening in complete interest. "I like it. it suits you."

shao doesn't say anything else, but there isn't anything else to say. he will definitely allow dizzee to do this again.


End file.
